Alyssa Lies
by Greggo'sLittleWriter
Summary: Gregs Daughter Ryla meets a new friend named Alyssa.


****

Title:Alyssa Lies

Author:CrazedCSIJunkie

Beta: At this moment I am Betaless, anyone would like to be my beta just private message me.

Authors Note 1: This is my very first fic to be published so please go easy on me :).

* * *

Ryla hunny, its time to get read for school." Greg said, as he tried to get his daughter up.

"Do I have to daddy?" Rylan asked her dad.

"Yes sweetheart you do. What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Ummmm…could I have some of your blueberry pancakes please?"

"Sure Kiddo,now how about you go get dressed while I make you your pancakes and I meet you downstairs?"

"Okay Daddieo. Do you want me to make sure OJ is dressed too?"

"Sure Baby girl go ahead."

After he left the room and made sure Rylan and Olaf Junior was getting up to get dressed, he went down stairs to makehen breakfast for the Kids before he took them to school.

"You guys ready yet?"

"Yes Daddy." Ryla and OJ said at the same time. They went down stairs had their pancakes and Greg took them to school.

* * *

**Later At School**

"Hi, my names Rylan but everyone calls me Ryla. Whats your name?" Ryla asked the new girl.

"My name is Alyssa. Your in my class with Ms. Jackson aren't you?" Alyssa asked Ryla.

"Yep, I was wondering if you would like to come and swing on the tire swing with me?."

"Um.. Okay,Ive never played with any kids at my other schools. "

Both of the girls ran off and played on the tire swings until it was time to go inside for lunch. Ms. Jackson their teacher put Alyssa by Ryla since there was an empty desk by her. At the end of the day they were both glad that they met each other.

_My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings_

"Daddy, guess what!" Ryla asked her dad when he came to pick her and OJ up.

"What's that sweet heart?"

"There's a new girl in my class and we played together at recess and Ms. Jackson let her sit by me. Guess what her name is, daddy?"

"What's her name sweetheart?"

"Her name is Alyssa. She's really fun to play with she played with me on the tire swings.

"Pop?"

"Yeah Kiddo"?

""Ummm…are you and mommy going to work tonight?" OJ asked his Dad

"Yeah Buddy we are, Jessi will be watching u and your sister though, ok?"

"Okay daddy." He says turning his head to look out the window.

* * *

**One Month Later:**

Riley went upstairs to wake up OJ and Ryla

"OJ, Time to get up Little man."

"I don't want to mommy."

"You need to sweety. Daddy's downstairs making breakfast so how about you go get dressed and u can go help him make it while i get your sister up?"

"OKay! Whats Dad making?

"I don't know, You ll just have to go downstairs and find out."

OJ gets out of bed wearing his Spiderman Pjs, gives his Mom a morning hug and goes over to his dresser and picks out his cloths fot the day.

Once she was sure OJ was getting ready for school she goes across the hall to his sisters room to get her up.

After OJ and Ryla ate their French Toast while watching Cartoons, Riley took them to school while there Dad got some rest before heading into work.

* * *

**Later At School During Lunch:**

"Hi Alyssa, want to go play?"

"Hi Ry, Sure lets go."

"Lysaa what happened to your arm?" Ryla says pointing to the Blue cast on her left arm while they walked over to the swings

"My arm? Well You know how I told you how sometimes my father gets angry?"

"yea, did he hit u agian?"

" yeah but its okay it dont hurt" Alyssa says smiling

"and i was born yesterday. Ive had my arm in a cast before and it does hurt!"

"yeah but remember you cant tell anybody how this happened. if anybody asks I fell out of a tree playing Hide In Go Seek with you ok?"

"Duh I promiced you, and my family doesnt go back on our promices. Sure thats a better cover up then the bruises last week. How about we play on the swings and pretend the ground is lava till the bell?"

"Sure sounds liek fun, because nobody wanted to play with me at my other schools."

"Ok, how many times have you moved? are you still coming over today for the weekend? Or is your Dad going to hit you agian?"

"Sure but I have to meet u at your house cause I have to feed the dog."

"Sure. Look its Mary and Dani. wanna ask them if they can play?"

"Oh Yeah its hilarious when they try this game." Alyssa says laughing

"The two girls went off and started playing with some of Ryla's friends and they all went to go play on the tire swing because that was what they liked to play on during recess. Alyssa actually felt like she was making friends when she came to that school. She wanted to Tell Ryla that her dad hurt her alot more then she told but her dad said that if she told anybody anything he wold hurt her and her mother.

After Lunch they went inside to work on their math untill the end of the day.

* * *

**At The End Of School**

"Daddy, Daddy!" OJ said coming running with Ryla right at his heels

"Hey , did you Guys have fun today?"

"Yeah, daddy, I made the Soccer team!" OJ tells his father so proud

"Thats great Buddy, your mom is going into work tonight."

"So you can stay home with us right?"

"Yup that's right princess."

After Ryla and OJ got her stuff she and her dad went home to figure what they were going to have for dinner. While Greg was making dinner, OJ came into the kitchen

" Dad, Sis is crying and she wont tell me why." Greg thought something had to be really wrong if she wouldnt tell OJ what was wrong because she told OJ everything. Greg runs into the playroom

"Hey princess, what's wrong? You know you can tell me right?"

"Yeah, it's just that Lyssa told me her dad accidently hit her but its been happining alot latly and i dont know if its an accident anymore"

"I'm sure its nothing sweetheart ok?"

"Okay."

**Well I just brushed it off at first,**  
**'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt**  
**or the things she had seen.**  
**I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"**

**and she said...**

When Riley sees Greg in the front of Ryla's door she asks him if he's ok.

"Hey, hun, are you ok?

"Huhh? O yea I'm ok. Just worried 'bout Ryla is all. She seemed a little sad when she told me 'bout her friend from school."

"Yea I know. Maybe on Monday you can go with Rya and if her friend's parents are there then you can talk to them. That was we can tell her that everything will be fine."

"That sounds like a good idea; maybe I will go with Ryla. Talk to Ryla's friend's parents make sure everything is going ok."

After they got done talking they both left Ryla's room and went to bed.

**My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.**  
**As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet**  
**"God bless my mom and my Dad**  
**and my new friend, Alyssa**  
**ohI know she needs you bad**

**Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,**  
**Alyssa lies everyday at school,**  
**Alyssa lies to the teachers**  
**as she tries to cover every bruise**

* * *

****

On Monday at School:

"Daddy? Why does everyone have sad faces for?"

Trying to come up with something to tell his daughter he tells her "Sweetheart, Your teacher told me that your friend Alyssa won't be coming to school anymore."_  
_

"Why not daddy? Is she not coming to school anymore?"

"No, sweetheart she's not. Listen there's something I need to tell you ok about what your teacher told me about Alyssa, ok?"

"Okay."

"You know how some people go to heaven when they die?"

"Yea."

"Well that's where Alyssa went sweety. She's not going to be coming to school anymore."

"What happened daddy? Why did Alyssa go to heaven and why isn't she coming back?"

"Ryla sweety, you know how some people, like adults, hurt their kids. Well Alyssa's daddy hurt her and he made her go to heave so that's why she's not going to be here any more."

**'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom**  
**she doesn't lie anymore at school**  
**Alyssa lies with Jesus**  
**because there's nothin' anyone would do**


End file.
